


Amity's Anonymous Adventure

by theflowersofpower



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, F/F, Gay Panic, Magical Artifacts, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflowersofpower/pseuds/theflowersofpower
Summary: Wishing she could escape the pressures of being a Blight, Amity comes across an enchanted mask with the power to transform her into someone else. Finally free, she's able to get into all sorts of magical shenanigans, but soon finds out that some things are too good to be true. Will she be able to get Luz's help before it's too late?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 20





	Amity's Anonymous Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this, i just wrote it for fun but im not sure its very interesting

Amity sat in front of her bedroom window, diary and pen in hand. It was the weekend - Ed and Em were probably out causing mischief somewhere, and here she was, alone. She’d considered going out to see Luz, but at the same time, she needed to limit out-of-school contact with her so she could lose these stupid feelings. And so her parents didn’t ask questions. Maybe she could tell them she was with Boscha? But then again, Boscha’s parents and her parents were friends. The lie would get out somehow.

Letting out a deep sigh, Amity put pen to paper. 

“I feel trapped here. There’s no one I can really talk to. My parents don’t even know the real me, Ed and Em always make fun of me, and I don’t want to waste another second in my life hanging around Boscha. I could talk to Luz, but obviously I can’t talk to her about everything. I could talk to Willow, but I don’t think she’s ready to go back to being friends the way we used to be. Besides, my parents don’t want a Blight to be seen associating with such people. I just wish I could be someone else. Not a Blight.”

Amity slammed her diary shut and threw it to the ground. She didn’t want to sit here bored any longer. She’d go for a walk through town, buy some books. At least her parents wouldn’t mind that.

She gathered up her things in her satchel and headed out the front door. The warm afternoon sun spilled its rays onto the Isles, letting the ocean twinkle in the distance. Bonesborough market was just a short walk away - maybe she would treat herself to a new cauldron. Reinvigorated by the fresh air, Amity set off at a quick pace.

The streets were busy as usual. Amity recognised a few of her classmates from Hexside, but thankfully Boscha was nowhere to be seen. And neither was Luz… though Amity felt a little guilty for thinking that.  
As she nearly tripped over a tiny demon running by her legs, Amity was starting to wish she hadn’t come out. It was too noisy, too crowded. She’d just have a quick browse and then leave.

Nothing seemed to catch Amity’s eye as she strolled along the rows of stalls. Pet supplies? Well, they weren’t allowed any pets. Staff accessories? They weren’t allowed those until graduation.  
Amity was a second away from turning around and going home when a certain stall caught her eye. There was a short old witch behind the counter, which was cluttered with all sorts of knick knacks. A sign was hanging from the front - it said “SALE” in big red letters.

“Can I help you, miss?” said the old witch, smiling.  
“Oh,” Amity said, “Just… What is all this stuff?”  
“Ah, you’ve taken an interest in my collection, have you?”  
Amity shrugged.  
The woman continued, “They’re all enchanted artefacts. Each one has a unique magical function… but I have no need for them now.”  
Amity drifted her gaze across the array of antiques, eventually landing on a strange looking mask. It was plain white, with a dead, expressionless face. A blank slate.  
“That mask has quite a special power. When you wear it, it completely changes your appearance.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. You can slip into another identity entirely. For the low price of five snails.”

A small part of Amity told her to walk away. She didn’t need this. But another, much bigger part of her was already reaching for her purse within her satchel. The witch bared her yellow grin as she took the money, and Amity furtively tucked the mask away. 

“You have fun with that thing, dear.”

Feeling the slightest twinge of uncertainty, Amity hurried away from the stall. Maybe the mask wouldn’t work at all. Maybe it would. She wasn’t sure which possibility she wanted more. All she knew was that she couldn’t take the suspense any longer.  
Ducking into an alley, Amity took the mask out again and held it up to her face. It was white as paper. It looked like a costume piece. Such a plain looking item could hardly hold such an incredible power, could it?  
Amity put it on, and secured it around her head. She then quickly took a pocket mirror out of her satchel. She saw the creepy mask staring back at her.

“Ugh, nothing. I should’ve known not to trust a creepy old hag.”

Just as she went to close the mirror, Amity noticed something change. The mask was… fading? Her hair was growing longer… and turning a dark brown. A weird ache overcame her… was she growing taller? And her face was definitely changing shape. 

Amity couldn’t hold back her gasp, which soon changed into an excited squeal. She didn’t look like a Blight anymore. It was as if she had changed into this… cooler version of herself. A version of herself that didn’t have to conform to the standards of her strict parents. A version of herself that could walk in public without that awful green hair making her get recognised.

“I can do whatever I want,” Amity whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll try to finish this soon!


End file.
